Is Seven Your Lucky Number?
by Draco-and-Jack-Lover
Summary: It is their seventh and final year at Hogwart's. Harry has Ginny. Ron has Lavendar. But who does Hermione have? Will she find her soul mate, or flee to the arms of an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.  
  
Miss Hermione Granger, the new Head Girl at Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. This made her very happy. This was all that she had been striving for in the past few years. All her hard work had finally paid off.  
  
"There," she said pinning the pin to her black robes. "Right where you belong." She stood facing the mirror admiring herself and the shiny pin. She noticed that she had changed a bit since the end of the last term. She, being as clever as she was, concocted a potion to use in her hair to give her the soft and luxurious curls that she wanted. Her skin was also considerably darker, giving her a bronze glow about her. She had become more proportionate as well. That was in part because of the vacation her parents took her on to celebrate her leaving Hogwart's. They had gone to the Caribbean and spent an entire month there. While there she spent her time on the beach and in the water. She had also learned how to apply make- up to compliment her features. Her eyes were lined with chocolate brown eyeliner, and on her lips there was a shiny lip-gloss.  
  
She was brought back to reality when there was a knocking on her bedroom door. "You almost ready sweetie?" She heard her mom call.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few." Hermione called out. She went to her closet and pulled out the only pair of shoes she hadn't packed. They were a pair of knee high black boots. She pulled them on and walked out the door of her bedroom. Her trunk and other things were already down in the car.  
  
"You look so pretty Hermione. And I want you to know that your father and I are very proud of you." Her mom said, giving her a gigantic hug.  
  
"Thanks mom." She said as they headed down the stairs and out to the car where her dad was waiting.  
  
They all climbed into the car. "Next stop, Platform 9 ¾." Her dad said as he pulled away.  
  
Hermione was full of mixed emotions. There was happiness because she was about to embark on her final year and she got to be in charge as Head Girl. There was also sadness because she knew that after this year that was it. There wouldn't be any more going back to Hogwart's. This was the final stretch.  
  
As the car entered the station she became slightly nervous. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron in Diagon Alley, which was very strange to her, and she didn't know if one of them had made Head Boy. She was very curious to find out.  
  
Her dad got a luggage trolley and wheeled her trunk to the platform where they kissed her good-bye.  
  
"Don't forget to write to us." Her mom said.  
  
"We will look forward to the letter." Her dad told her. They gave her a hug and kiss and watched as she crossed through the barrier. As soon as she entered a big smile swept across her face. This is where she had wanted to be. Sure she loved being with her parents, but there was some sort of reassurance about being at Hogwart's. She was approaching the train, looking upon all the students bustling about and boarding the train. She saw a familiar group of red heads in front of her and headed to them with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Everyone!" She called as they all turned to look at her. "How are you all?"  
  
Harry and Ron were speechless. "We....we...uh...."  
  
"They are doing well. And how are you doing Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm doing great. I'm the new Head Girl." She said proudly, showing them the pin on her robes.  
  
"That is wonderful dear. I'm very proud of you. Though I am sorry to say that neither of these fine gentlemen got Head Boy."  
  
"Neither or you? Wow, then I have one guess as to who it is." Hermione said looking very glum. She knew that there was only one person other than Harry and Ron that Dumbledore would put as Head Boy. And that was...  
  
"Malfoy." She said as she walked into the Head Boy and Girl compartment.  
  
"Granger." He said, a slight smirk on his face, as he looked her up and down. "My, my, my, we have changed this summer haven't we?"  
  
"Bite me, Malfoy. I am in no mood to sit here and play games with you. If you don't mind I am going to take a nap." She snapped at him as she made her way over to the couch.  
  
"Fine then but I must warn you that around me you must show a little more respect. After all, I am Head Boy." He said smugly.  
  
"Duh, you pompous idiot. If you weren't then you wouldn't be in this cart on the train. Now, for your information I will treat you with respect once you start treating me with some. If you don't mind, I'm going to rest my eyes on our way there." She threw herself down on the couch, kicked off her boots and curled up falling asleep shortly after.  
  
"I can tell you that this is going to be an interesting year." Draco mumbled to himself as he himself laid down to get some rest.  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of the train screeching to a halt. She yawned opening her eyes sleepily. She realized that she better get her shoes on and head outside.  
  
Then she looked over on the opposite couch and there was Draco. Sound asleep. "Should I even bother to wake him up?" she mumbled to herself. "I better, because if I don't Dumbledore would probably kill me."  
  
She reluctantly got up, after putting her boots on, and made her way across the train car. She approached Draco and shook him gently. "Malfoy, wake up. We are here." He just stirred, rolled over and continued to sleep. "Malfoy get up. We have to go." She said more sternly.  
  
"Why? Is it so much to ask to get a good sleep around here." He moaned getting up.  
  
"Look Draco, it's bad enough that we both over slept and we aren't setting a very good example for the younger students. But now you are moaning and groaning about getting up. This isn't the best way to start the year off." She said walking towards the door. When she reached it she turned around, "Let's go!"  
  
"Fine! But I want you to know that I don't take orders from a mudblood like you." Draco spat at her walking towards the door.  
  
"Remember Malfoy, you want ANY respect from me and you will have to earn it. That means no more nicknames." She gave him a very stern face.  
  
"Fine, we will use no more nicknames for the time being."  
  
They shook hands on it and exited their compartment. They were about to embark on their weirdest year at Hogwart's.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I will definitely update soon. Please tell me what you think though! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
End of Chapter 1: They shook hands on it and exited their compartment. They were about to embark on their weirdest year at Hogwart's.  
  
They entered the Great Hall which was decorated in the splendid colors for the four houses of Hogwart's: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The first year students were on their way to the front for the sorting ceremony. Every year, at the start of the first term, the first year students are sorted into a house. Hermione and Draco made their way to their separate tables.  
  
"Hey Herm, how was your train ride?" Ron asked as she took her seat.  
  
"It was okay. Draco and I slept the entire way here. So, it was very peaceful." She said turning her attention to the sorting ceremony. She was interested to see the new faces that would be joining them this year.  
  
"You were both sleeping in the same compartment. And why did you call him Draco?" Ron asked, getting slightly flustered. She knew that Ron had liked her but she had never felt the same towards him.  
  
"We made a truce that there would be no nickname calling and-"  
  
"But Malfoy isn't a nickname. That is his name."  
  
"No, his name is Draco and yes we both slept in the same compartment. It was rather relaxing to actually sleep this year and not be bothered with nonsense conversations." She stopped after realizing what she had said.  
  
"Our conversations are nonsense now? Is that what you think?" Harry asked, getting into the conversation now.  
  
"Well, it's just that you guys are always talking about Quiditch and stuff like that and I'm not into that sort of thing. I would have slept those times but I can't sleep if people are talking."  
  
"I'm sorry that we never talked about books for school on the train but some of us actually like to do other stuff other than read."  
  
"Look I'm not going to get into it with you here and now. We will talk about it later." She said turning her attention to the front.  
  
The sorting ceremony began. At the end of it, Slytherin had acquired thirty- two more students, Hufflepuff forty-six, Ravenclaw twenty-eight, and Gryffindor fifty-three. The new students were welcomed at all the tables. Dumbledore raised his arms and the platters, and goblets filled with food. Everything looked delicious. They all served themselves heaping servings and started eating.  
  
"So Ginny did you have a good summer?" Hermione asked, and then took a bite of her green beans.  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was especially fun when Harry came to the Burrow for the last few weeks." Ginny shot Harry a glance and he smiled back at her.  
  
Hermione just grinned. She knew that Ginny had like Harry since before she even started the year after them at Hogwart's. She was eating her food, when she looked over in the direction of the Slytherin table. Her amber eyes, met the steely grey ones of the Slytherin prince. She broke the gaze, looking back down at her food.  
  
"I have to say Hermione, you are looking good this year." Seamus said, blushing slightly after he said it.  
  
"Thanks Seamus." She replied blushing.  
  
They finished their meal, one of the best they have had in their Hogwart's career, and the prefects began leading the students to the common rooms. As the Great Hall emptied, Dumbledore approached the Head Boy and Girl. He pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the two students.  
  
"It was a very hard decision for me not to appoint Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley to the position of Head Boy. Both of them have decent grades, as Malfoy's are better though. Also, I thought that this would be an opportunity for the two of you to set an example for the younger students. I want you to show them that there is always room for compromising and that sometimes it is best to put aside differences and become friends. Now, inside the envelopes are your passwords for the common room. That's all for now. Goodnight."  
  
With that said he swept out of the Great Hall, followed by Draco and Hermione. They walked in silence, both looking at the ground as they went towards the rooms. "So, we are going to be civil to each other?" Draco said as if it were a curse.  
  
"Yes, you heard what Dumbledore said. He wants us to set an example for the younger students. So, if it's not too much trouble for you, keep the nicknames, attitudes, and anything else disrespectful to a minimum." She spat at him as they approached the room. She said the password to get into the common room. "Lemon Meringue."  
  
With that the door swung open and they walked in and were instantly amazed. The common room was significantly larger than the house common rooms. It was decorated in gold, maroon, green, black, and silver. There was a roaring fireplace that had a fire going in it. There were two staircases that met in the middle on the second floor conjoining the entrances to their rooms.  
  
"This place is amazing." Hermione said as she admired the walls, which were adorned with bookshelves containing spell books and such to help them with their studies. "I'm going to look at my room." She said taking off up the stairs.  
  
"Me too." She couldn't help but look back on Draco who was running up the other staircase on the other side. She had never seen him so giddy in her school career. She simply grinned and ran to the door of her own room. She inserted the key and turned the doorknob. She was breath taken at the sight of the room.  
  
It was dimly lit, having a kind of romantic feel to it, the walls dark wood. There was a four-poster canopy bed against the main wall, white lace hanging down from the four posters. The bedspread was that of a royal purple silk fabric. It really was the room of her dreams. After she got over the shock of her room she decided to check out the bathroom.  
  
She walked through the door and entered the bathroom. There was the bathtub, similar to the prefect's (it had the bubbles too), a shower that could probably hold five people, and then there were two sinks: one for here and one for Draco. The marble in the bathroom was black and the fixtures on the tub, shower and sink were all gold. It was beautiful.  
  
She saw a door on the other side of the bathroom and decided it was probably a linen closet with all their towels in it. She decided she would open it and see if it was fully stocked. To her surprise when she opened the door she didn't find a bunch of towels, but instead found Draco casually taking off his clothes piece by piece. Fortunately, for her he had only removed his shirt and was just about to unbuckle his belt when he noticed he had an audience.  
  
He turned around to see Hermione gawking at him. After all who could blame her. His pale skin, and nice chiseled abs. She stood there looking at him. She was brought back to reality when Draco let out a small cough.  
  
"Oh sorry Draco, I...uh...I didn't mean to intrude. I thought this was the linen closet." She was quite ashamed that she had been staring at him like that. While her face was towards the ground she didn't notice Draco creep up right in front of her.  
  
"Well, you know, there is no reason to be sorry. You know Hermione, since the train ride all I have thought about is you. I don't know why and honestly it's confusing me. So, I am about to do something and I don't want you to do anything back unless it feels right. Okay?" He said, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay." She said, her voice a little shaky. She closed her eyes, preparing her for the worst.  
  
Almost in an instant, she felt his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do. She was confused as to why he was doing this. But for some reason it did feel right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him back.  
  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other for a minute, neither one having any clue what to say.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go to bed now." Hermione said. "Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Good night Hermione."  
  
With that said they went their separate ways for the night. Though neither could sleep because their minds were full of thoughts of each other.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Please let me know what you think. I'll post more ASAP!!! Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3

A few necessary comments:  
  
NEPTUNE100: This is a pretty good story. Even though you don't know many of the facts. First of all, are you crazy? Malfoy is the enemy, and Dumbledore would NEVER pick him. Never. Second, I don't get the title. It doesn't relate to the story at all. Third, Hermione would never wear make-up to school, never. It's not allowed. And since when are she and Malfoy friends? I mean really, it can never happen. Anyway, back to the make up part. IT'S NOT ALLOWED. And she's going to have a hard year wearing high heeled boots. OK? So you need to change these things.  
  
P.S. Hermione's hair is already curly, what were you thinking. I think that Hermione's hair (if she really needs to change it) should be more straighter. Period.  
  
Author's response: Thank you for the first statement. I have gotten 4 other good reviews. Now, Dumbledore would too pick Malfoy as Head Boy. He is Potter and Weasley's enemy, but not the entire school's. Malfoy gets good grades and therefore has a shot at being Head Boy. The title was the only thing that came to mind. It is their seventh year, and the title kind of means like, "Will this year be the best? The lucky year?" I would love to know why you can't wear make-up to school. Who says it isn't allowed? Why can't two people who have differences, no matter the severity of them be friends? Why can't people at the request of a headmaster put aside their differences and work together? And there is nothing hard about walking in high-heeled boots, I do it myself thanks and my school was half a mile long. Lastly, her hair was more wavy and bushy not defined curl. So, me saying that her hair is curly now is saying that it has definition to it.  
  
So, take these words into consideration. I also think that you need to understand that this is a Draco/Hermione romance fic and in order for that to work they have to be on speaking terms and friends. So, if you want to respond to this be my guest. I will be waiting for a reply.  
  
Now, on a happier note: here is the next chapter.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to a knocking on her door. Sleepily she addressed the person knocking. "Come in." She said, sitting up in bed.  
  
Draco opened the door and found her sitting on her bed stretching. "I was coming in her to tell you to get up. It's almost time for Potions."  
  
"Oh no, what time is it?" She said jumping out of bed (literally) and heading for the bathroom.  
  
"It is a little past 9, calm down you are Head Girl. Just tell Snape that you had to patrol the halls." Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. He's not constantly looking for an excuse to take points away from Slytherin." She said sticking her head out from behind the door. She darted back behind the door. He supposed she was getting dressed. He stood in her room looking around at the decoration in there. It looked to him like a room fit for a queen.  
  
She is a queen though. And pretty soon if you have anything to say about it she'll be your queen. Draco thought. What? This is Granger we are talking about. I could never be with her. It was too funny last night though. I had the poor little thing eating out of my hand. He snickered at this comment.  
  
Almost thirty seconds later Hermione emerged from the bathroom, grabbed her robes off the chair and threw them on over her plaid pleated skirt, which now came to about mid-thigh. The white button down shirt fit her snuggly, not too tight, but just right. And of course the tie just finished off the outfit.  
  
"When you are done goggling over me, we should probably go. We still have seven minutes." Hermione snapped at him.  
  
Damn, he looks so hot just standing there. Yes, you did kiss him back last night, but that doesn't mean you won't be strict on him if you need to be. Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Accio books." Draco said, showing pride that he didn't have to move.  
  
"Show off." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Draco snickered.  
  
"Nothing let's go." And with that they were out the door to their common room and on their way to the most exciting class of the day: Potions.  
  
Sure enough they showed up five minutes late and Professor Snape was not happy about this. He did as Hermione told Draco he would do, "Ten points from Gryffindor for the Head Girl's lack of being on time." Snarled Snape.  
  
"Figures. I told Draco he would do that." She whispered to Harry, so that Snape couldn't hear.  
  
The two-hour class went on forever. Listening to Snape lecture was just about the most boring thing there is. Hermione would loose her concentration every now and then and start looking out the window. She longed for the bell to ring and release her from this torture. Sure enough not three minutes later, the bell rung.  
  
The students gathered their things and left the dungeon quickly. Hermione was rushing down the corridor with Harry and Ron trying to catch up.  
  
"Hermione! Slow down!" Harry called behind her. She turned around to see the two of them running towards her.  
  
"Sorry guys. I guess my head just isn't in the right spot today." She said, stopping and waiting for them.  
  
"It's okay. What was wrong with you in Potions today? You kept dazing in and out." Harry asked, clearly worried.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. I was just up late last night. You know admiring my new room and all." She said smiling. "That and me and Draco had a talk..." her voice trailed off as she remembered what had happened.  
  
"Okay, why weren't you at breakfast?" Ron asked, averting her attention for a moment, then she turned back to Harry.  
  
"I over slept this morning. Draco, being the stupid prat-Oops, I'm not supposed to use nicknames-well, him being himself, he didn't wake me up till a little after 9. So, that left me no time to try and get ready."  
  
"Oh okay." Harry said. "I think that you and Ron should talk. You need to fix what happened last night."  
  
"All I have to say is that he overreacted big time for me simply saying that Draco and I have a truce now. And then my comment about your conversations was not meant as demeaning but more as expressing my feelings towards them. I am not a Quidditch player like you guys. I enjoy the sport yes, but I don't eat, drink, sleep, and live it like you guys."  
  
"Well...I...uh..." Ron stuttered.  
  
"I think what he is trying to say is that he is sorry." Harry assumed from Ron's lack of talking.  
  
"Actually I wasn't going to apologize." Ron snapped back at Harry. "Because I think that I was justified in everything that I said. After all, she is the one becoming friends with your/our enemy. I mean what is wrong with that picture?" Ron's face had become a brilliant shade of scarlet.  
  
"Look Ron if you cant understand at this time why Draco and I are friends, then I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something like this though. I will give you a couple of days to sort yourself out." With that said she was gone. She disappeared down a long and dark hallway.  
  
She turned a corner and there propped against the wall was none other than Draco himself.  
  
"Well, well Draco, the cause of my problems." She smirked at him, and he returned the grin.  
  
"Oh? And should I feel bad about that?" he said in reply.  
  
"What do you want Draco? I was on my way to the common room." Hermione said moving forward a little more.  
  
"I think you know what I want. I have a feeling you didn't get much sleep last night either. You were all I thought about. That kiss, and you." Draco said getting a little closer to her but keeping his distance all the while.  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think that I was up all night?" Hermione questioned, looking smug.  
  
"Well, there's the fact that you slept in this morning." He said moving very close and putting his hands on her arms. "Then there is the fact that you returned the kiss. I admit that you must have been thinking about me a little bit last night." He gave her a slight grin as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well...I...I guess that yes you were on my mind last night. But then again, it's not every night that you get to kiss two of your best friend's enemy." She said turning on her heel and walking back towards the common room, a big smile on her face.  
  
That was too easy. Let's just see how long it takes him to come and see if I'll kiss him again. Hmm, I wonder what I could do to tease him. Hermione thought as she skipped down the hallway.  
  
Then it hit her. She would raid her wardrobe and pick out the sexiest PJ's she had and put them on. Then she would simply "chill" in the common room. But in fact she would be waiting for Draco to show up.  
  
So she continued her skipping fest down the hallway with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! They help so much. I hope that no one takes offense that their review was not the one answered, but I felt like that one needed answering to clarify some things. Anyways, I love all of you reviewers. It is because of you that I am able to write. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it may see a little short, but I promise the next will be longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story.  
  
Reviews: Sevens my unlucky number. This ff is a mary sue. Jenn  
  
How is this story a Mary Sue?? I sure would love to know.  
  
Thank you to these reviewers!!  
  
sarah  
  
Gabrielle Madden-Lovato  
  
ShylaMalfoy  
  
Jes  
  
Okay, story time!!!  
  
End of Chapter 3:  
  
So she continued her skipping fest down the hallway with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
Hermione arrived in the common room not five minutes later. The fireplace dimly lighted the room. She walked up the stairs to her room, and upon entering headed straight for her wardrobe. She opened the doors and found several pairs of pajama pants, most of which were flannel. She picked a pair that was maroon and gold plaid; she had found these over the summer and loved them since they were in her house colors. She then reached down in the drawer and pulled out a black strappy tank top. She applied that clothes to her body, threw her hair into a messy bun, grabbed the book off her nightstand and headed to the common room.  
  
She made her way over to the couch and plopped down. She opened her book and began reading. She had just gotten to the good part, she had been reading for about fifteen minutes, when the door to the common room swung open. Not thirty seconds later Draco emerged around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Hermione yawned, closing her book. "Hey Draco, what took you so long?"  
  
Draco just stood there admiring the sight. "Well, I...I, uh...I met up with Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said, coming back to his senses. "And what may I ask are you doing? Waiting up for me?" Draco asked, a cat-like grin spreading across his lips.  
  
"Oh nothing but the usual: reading, studying, chilling. Oh," She said standing up and walking over to him their lips now inches away. "...There is no reason for me to wait up for you. Good night." She said turning around and walking back up stairs, leaving Draco standing there quite shocked and confused as to what had just happened.  
  
She closed her bedroom door behind her and stood against the door. What did I just do? Was I actually teasing Draco? Yes I was, and I was good at it. To see the look on his face when I got that close. It was priceless. And then-  
  
A knocking on the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts. She knew very well who it was, since there is no one else in her dormitory. So, she made her way over to the door and opened it up. Little to her surprise their stood Draco wearing only a pair of dark green silk pajama pants, and a black silk bathrobe.  
  
"Two can play this game huh?" He said, seeing her shocked expression.  
  
"I guess so." She said flatly. "But can you resist temptation?" She asked in a more seductive tone, running her finger down his chiseled chest.  
  
Wow, Quidditch sure has it's benefits. She thought to herself.  
  
He just looked at her before moving in closer. He knew that he couldn't resist her. There was something about her that made him want her. Something that pulled him closer. He didn't know what it was but he didn't care.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Their lips were inches apart. He couldn't wait any longer. He embraced her lips with his own sending a wonderful sensation through her body. She felt as if the world was revolving around the two of them. She inched her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue fighting to get in and she very willingly allowed his tongue into her mouth.  
  
They carried on for about fifteen minutes. They pulled away, gasping for air. They each took a few steps back and recalled what had just happened.  
  
"Umm...." Draco started. "Uh...that was interesting."  
  
"Very interesting." Was her response. "If you don't mind I'd like to get to bed now." Hermione said ushering him out.  
  
"Okay, but one last thing before I go." He pulled her in for one more kiss, and then released her. "Good night Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Draco." Hermione closed the door behind her and plopped herself down on her bed.  
  
Whoa? What just happened here? Did I actually make-out with Mal- I mean Draco? Oh my, he is such a good kisser. The way his lips touched mine. She quietly thought to herself. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep while visions of Draco danced in her head.  
  
Draco walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Why did I just do that? It felt so right. She is so beautiful. There is something mesmerizing about her. I can't wait till tomorrow when I get to kiss her again. What am I saying she's a Mudblood, and I'm a Malfoy. I must live up to my name. But...my father is in Azkaban right now and can't do anything to stop me. He too fell asleep with visions of Hermione dancing in his head.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you like this one though. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! It is because of ya'll that I am able to write. Please don't stop reviewing.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry if this story seems a little OOC, I'll try my best.  
  
Why did I just do that? It felt so right. She is so beautiful. There is something mesmerizing about her. I can't wait till tomorrow when I get to kiss her again. What am I saying she's a Mudblood, and I'm a Malfoy. I must live up to my name. But...my father is in Azkaban right now and can't do anything to stop me. He too fell asleep with visions of Hermione dancing in his head.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
The week passed by and the two 'Heads' were ignoring each other. There were glances cast by the two of them while in the Great Hall, and in some of their classes, but not a word was spoken.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her dormitory when a small brown owl fluttered into her room through the open window, which was letting the cool fall breeze into her room. She walked over to the owl and removed the letter from its beak.  
  
"Thanks." She said to it as it flapped its wings and left the room. She opened the envelope and read the note inside.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
I would appreciate it if you and Mr. Malfoy would come to my office to discuss the upcoming Halloween Ball. We will need to discuss plenty of things so don't forget your parchment and quills. I will be waiting for you in my office at half past six.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
She set the note down on her desk and picked up her quill and continued working on her Arithmancy homework. I wonder if Draco got a similar note? I mean surely if I got one then he must have. We are both after all Heads.  
  
She couldn't help but think that maybe he hadn't gotten one and that she was supposed to relay that message to him. She sighed as she set down the quill and made her way to the bathroom. She opened her bathroom door and walked through to his.  
  
She knocked on the door and Draco appeared a moment later. "Yes?" He questioned, in that same old Malfoy drawl.  
  
"I was wondering if you received a note from Dumbledore telling us to meet him tonight." She asked looking all around, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. Is that all?" He asked, not wanting it to be all. He wanted to talk about what had happened that one night. That one night that they were teasing one another.  
  
"Well...I actually wanted to talk to you about...oh never mind." She said before turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Draco called out after her. He followed her into the bathroom. "Look I want to apologize for what happened a few nights ago. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Okay." She said, a nasty bitter tone hidden in her voice. "Is that all? Because I have a Potions essay that needs concluding."  
  
He glared her down. Why is she being so bitter and harsh towards me? What have I done? I mean, I'm the one apologizing here. Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, that's it I guess. Just one more question." He asked hoping to be able to find the root of her bitterness.  
  
"Yeah okay let's hear it." She said sounding bored.  
  
"Did you enjoy that night? You know the one where we kissed?" He gave her a sly grin, and watched as her cheeks began to blush slightly.  
  
"How dare you think that I would enjoy something like that. After all those years of you torturing me and calling me names. You think that one kiss is gonna make up for it all?" She was now infuriated. She stormed back to her room and plopped down on her bed, slamming her door behind her.  
  
"All you had to do was say no." Draco yelled back to her loud enough so that she could hear. He smirked to himself and walked back to his own room. He lay across his bed and continued to work on his Potions essay.  
  
Neither one went down to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat in their dormitories thinking an working on the immense amounts of homework they had acquired.  
  
Hermione's thoughts kept drifting between her Transfiguration homework and Draco. Why had he asked me if I enjoyed that one night? Did he? No, that's not possible. I mean he's a Malfoy. One of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world. He has no interest in me at all. I should just put all my feelings for his aside. Stupid ferret boy! She thought as she got up from her desk realizing that it was quarter past six.  
  
Draco sat in his room thinking as well. You know I wish she would just admit to me that she liked it. It would make my life a lot easier. I mean seriously, I could tell by the way that she blushed that she liked it. She just won't admit to it. I don't know why but I feel like I have hurt her some how. I hope I can talk to her tonight after our meeting with Dumbledore. Oh shit! I got to go! Draco had looked at the clock and seen that it was twenty past six and so he grabbed his parchment and quills and set off for the Head Master's office.  
  
He arrived there just at half past six and when entered the office, he found the two others already waiting for him. He quickly took a seat and got ready to take notes.  
  
The old bespectacled man shifted in his seat and began. "As the Head Boy and Girl this year, you will be in charge of planning the Halloween Ball this year. We will need to figure out the food, entertainment, and decorations."  
  
"Isn't the theme 'Halloween'?" Draco asked, sounding like an idiot.  
  
"Well, that is the holiday. The theme could be something like 'Fairy Tale Characters'." Hermione replied, glaring at Draco.  
  
"That is a wonderful theme, Hermione. That is what we will use then. Everyone must come dressed as a character from a Muggle fairy tale. Do you agree on that theme Draco?" Dumbledore addressed the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine to me." He said writing it down on his parchment. "Next."  
  
"Okay then, now that we have the theme, we will get the Weird Sisters to play at the dance. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes," they chimed together.  
  
"Food can be prepared by the House Elves. That pretty much covers all that stuff. Now all that is left is the decorations. I will leave the Great Hall to the two of you at four 'o' clock on the day of the dance. That will allow the two of you some time to put up the decorations and get the place finished off. Sound good?" Dumbledore looked at the two students before him with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes sir." They said together.  
  
"Oh one more thing. I forgot that you two will need dates for this dance."  
  
"Well...actually...we can find our own dates if you please sir." Draco said, trying to think of whom he would take.  
  
"Actually I was hoping that, to help spread the idea of school unity, that the two of you would go together. I mean if you don't mind of course."  
  
The two shocked seventeen-year olds looked at each other, and then back at Dumbledore.  
  
"If that is what you want sir." Said Draco behind gritted teeth. Hermione just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, then that concludes this meeting. If you two will please retreat to your dormitories I would greatly appreciate it. Goodnight."  
  
"Good night, professor." With that said, the two students left the office and began to make their way back to the dormitories.  
  
As they were walking down the halls there was complete silence. They reached the entry to the common room and said the password Lemon Meringue.  
  
Hermione started retreating up her staircase when she heard someone call her name down below. "Hermione can we please talk?" the annoying Slytherin prince asked.  
  
She sighed a heavy sigh and turned around. "Whatever about?" she asked in a sweet voice that made her seem as if she was an angel.  
  
"Well, there are some things on my mind that I think you should hear." Draco said motioning for her to join him on the couch.  
  
Reluctantly, she made her way back downstairs and over to the couch, sitting on the end farthest from his.  
  
"Start talking." She stated, quite bluntly.  
  
"Okay, first of all I want you to know that when I kissed you, I kissed you because I have developed feelings for you. I don't know why, but I have. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to get you into my bed (though I wouldn't mind it, he thought to himself). I simply wanted to see if there really was a spark there." He sat there and looked at Hermione. The light from the moon was peering in through the skylight above.  
  
"Well...uh..." the words did not seem to be forming in her mouth either. "Well, I must say that you are taking me by surprise right now. I mean, I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier. I just thought that someone like you could never be attracted to me. I was beginning to develop feelings for you too. I felt them because I was physically drawn to you. There is no doubt about that. But when you kissed me..." she smiled and took in a deep breath while recalling the incident. "...I was in heaven. I mean I felt like I was."  
  
"So, does that mean that you forgive me?" Draco asked, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Well...I don't know. You have been pretty harsh over the past few years." She couldn't help but make him look sad. "I'm just playing. I forgive you." A smile spread across his face as he came closer to kiss her. She held up her finger to his lips. "But there is one little problem."  
  
"What's that?" He asked, aggravated that he didn't get to kiss her again.  
  
"Well, my friends aren't going to be too happy about this. So, for the time being let's lay as low as possible. I mean, I don't think the Slytherins would want you being with a Gryffindor, much less a Muggle-born one. Agreed?" she held out her hand, a smile on her face.  
  
"Agreed." He shook her hand and took this as an opportunity to pull her down on top of his embracing her with his arms. She looked into those steel grey eyes. He stared up into her amber eyes. Both were completely entranced by the other until Draco brought Hermione back to reality by giving her another one of those kisses that made her feel as if she were flying. She broke away from the kiss, and his embrace, much to his dislike.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked her, not understanding why she had pulled away.  
  
"Well, this couch isn't all that big now is it?" She said smirking. "Besides, I'm going to take a nice long bath and then go to bed." She said climbing off Draco and the couch.  
  
"Well bust my bubble." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sound of him saying that phrase. "Mind if I join you in the tub then?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean we really shouldn't." She said, trying to make him believe that it would never happen. She looked up at his face and saw those big puppy dog eyes. "Fine if you really want to you can."  
  
"Great, so I'll meet you in the bathroom in about ten minutes then?" He asked, keeping his cool. Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Make sure you use the strawberry bubbles. I love strawberries."  
  
"Okay then." With that said they retreated to their separate rooms and got ready for the best bubble bath of their life.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story so much. I hope that ya'll like this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than the last chapter and it came out 3 pages longer!!! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
"Okay then." With that said they retreated to their separate rooms and got ready for the best bubble bath of their life.  
  
End of Chapter 5   
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, the sun shining in her eyes. She yawned and looked over at the clock on the table next to her bed. It took a minute for the time to sink in.  
  
"Oh no it's 8:45! I got to go!" She exclaimed. She threw the blankets off her and ran into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, knowing that there was no time for breakfast. She ran back into her dormitory and got out the classic Hogwart's uniform.  
  
I wonder if that Slytherin has woken up yet? Though he only has like five minutes to get ready and get to class. Oh well, I should still see if he is awake. Hermione made her way back to the bathroom. She opened the door and much to her surprise there stood Draco, hand outstretched as if to reach for the doorknob.  
  
"Morning Hermione." Draco said.  
  
"Morning Draco. But no more time to linger, we must get to Potions." Hermione explained as she made her way over to her desk, collecting all her books and paper.  
  
They walked down to the dungeons, moving at a very fast pace. When they got there they were only seven minutes late. But that was seven minutes too late for Professor Snape.  
  
"Well, well, well, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Why may I ask are you so late?" Snape said as they took their seats.  
  
"We...uh...we overslept." Draco spat out before he realized what he had said.  
  
"How could it be that both the Head Boy and Girl overslept on the same day?" Snape had a malicious grin on his face.  
  
"It happened to be a coincidence. I mean after all, coincidences are allowed aren't they?" Hermione said getting aggravated.  
  
"Watch your tongue Miss Granger. You may be Head Girl but I can still take points away from your house." Snape bellowed, walking back to the front of the class. "Take out your books and turn to page seven hundred and forty- nine."  
  
The two students did as they were told. Throughout the class Harry and Ron kept trying to tell Hermione something and she just kept on taking notes, ignoring the two boys.  
  
Similarly, Draco's little clan of Slytherins kept trying to tell him something but he just kept shrugging them off. When the bell sounded in the dungeon, the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Gang exited. Hermione broke away from Harry and Ron and they tried to catch up with her.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, finally getting in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all." She said trying to move away. But both boys were in her way now.  
  
"Herm, we've known you too long to know when something is up. Something is bothering you and I wish you would tell us what it is." Harry said, his green eyes twinkling.  
  
"Look Harry, it is nothing that you can help me with. I just have to learn to live with him. And not be late to all my classes." She said, feeling sorry for the way she was treating her friends.  
  
"What do you mean live with him? And is he the reason that you were late today?" Ron asked, as Hermione sensed the jealousy.  
  
"No, well, yes he is the reason I was late today. But the reasoning behind that is not for you to know. And I live with him in the same common room and even though we have been since the start of the term a month and a half ago, we have been on speaking terms but something doesn't seem right. I mean after six years of hurtful name calling and such, we have a truce. I know it seems weird but I'm still trying to handle living with him." She said, sending shocked looks to both faces. "Now, if you two don't mind, I must get to Arithmancy and you two to Divination. I will see you two at lunch." She turned and walked away glancing back and smiling at the two of them before rounding the corner.  
  
"Well, at least she seems a little better now that she talked to us." Harry said. "Let's get to Divination before Trelawney has a fit." They took off down the hall.  
  
Ron spoke up. "But remember Harry, she has seen that we would be late." They both let out a laugh before entering the classroom through the trap door in the ceiling.  
  
"My dears please take your seat." Trelawney said, emerging from the perfumed smoke.  
  
Harry and Ron took the seats in the back of the classroom. "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe we should have just dropped this class after third year. I mean after all Hermione just got up and walked out." Ron said in a faint whisper.  
  
"Yeah, she was the smart one once again." Harry responded to him. They took out their books and set them on the table in front of them.  
  
"Today, we will study advanced Palmistry. Please open your books to page two hundred and twenty-one. Please take a few moments to read over that page then we will begin."  
  
Silence fell over the room once again as the students "read" the page in the book. Most didn't feel like reading so they pretended to read. Harry and Ron kept exchanging glances of boredom. Finally, Trelawney spoke up again. "Okay, you should have finished reading by now. Everyone turn to their partner and begin."  
  
Harry and Ron turned to each other and Harry held out his hand to Ron first. "Want to see something funny?" Ron asked him, taking Harry's hand to examine.  
  
"Sure, just don't be stupid." Harry said, agreeing to the torture that Ron was about to put him through.  
  
Ron stifled a laugh and began reading Harry's palm. Ron started humming very low. The classroom wasn't very noisy and all of a sudden Ron let out a scream and fell off his chair, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His voice changed to a raspy hoarse tone as he began to speak:  
  
"He awakes in the middle of the night. He's coming for you, coming for you tonight. He won't rest till he gets you. All he wants is to taste your blood. Those snake eyes, and the low hissing voice. He's coming for you...he's coming...the one they call Voldemort."  
  
At that moment Ron sprung up from the ground and planted himself back on his seat. Shocked gasps could be heard around the room, everyone taking the "vision" seriously. By this time the entire class had been watching Ron have his "vision". Professor Trelawney made her way over to where Ron sat, looking boringly into Harry's palm.  
  
"My dear, what happened?" She asked, looking at Ron as if he where the devil himself.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about Professor?" Ron said looking up from Harry's hand. "I don't think I know what you are talking about."  
  
"My dear, you were just on the ground. You spoke in a voice that was not your own. Harry, do you know what happened?" Trelawney turned her attention to him.  
  
"No Professor I don't. That has never happened before. Should I take him to the hospital wing?" Harry was trying very hard to hold back the laugh.  
  
"Yes that is a very good idea. Please take his to the Infirmary right away." Trelawney ushered them out of the classroom. Once out and down the hall a bit, both boys were on the ground rolling in laughter.  
  
"Did...you...see...the...look...on...her...face..." Ron said between laughs.  
  
"It...was...priceless..." Harry managed to squeeze out.  
  
They both managed to get up about five minutes later, tears streaming down both boys faces. They knew that they had successfully fooled the one teacher that should be able to see things like this coming.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that there wasn't as much Draco/Hermione action but I wanted to put this scene of Divination in here. Thank you to ALL my reviewers!! I love you all soo much. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. Without your help I couldn't have written anymore. Seeing your positive feedback really pushes me to write more and TRY and write better. So, thanks again and on with the show!  
  
They both managed to get up about five minutes later, tears streaming down both boys faces. They knew that they had successfully fooled the one teacher that should be able to see things like this coming.  
  
End of Chapter 6   
  
Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She hadn't eaten breakfast so, by now her stomach was grumbling ferociously. As she entered she noticed Harry and Ron were both a bright shade of red and seemed to be laughing. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the table.  
  
While she was trudging along her eyes darted to the Slytherin table where a gang of people surrounded Draco. He looked up at her, then broke the contact and started laughing at something one of the people said. As she approached the table, Harry reached his arm out to get her attention. He successfully managed to pull her into the seat next to him.  
  
"Sorry...one minute..." he said, regaining some composure. "Okay, you want to hear something really funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure," Hermione remarked helping herself to the food on the table. She started eating, turning her head to face Harry.  
  
"Okay, well we were in Divination today..." He went on to tell the entire story of Ron's fake vision. "...and she totally freaked out. I mean she wanted me to take him to the hospital wing cause she thought that there was something wrong with him." By this time Harry and Ron were both cracking up once again. Hermione couldn't help but join in on the laughter. After all this was the teacher that she walked out on.  
  
When lunch was over it was out onto the school grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. As they approached Hagrid's hut they heard the all to familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. Of course, to Hermione it was music to her ears. But Harry and Ron didn't know that so she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Weasel, stop!" He barked, as if he were the supreme ruler of the world. Well, that is how his mind works.  
  
The trio turned around and faced Malfoy. "What Malfoy?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you good job. After all, not many people can fake a vision good enough to weird out Trelawney."  
  
"Yeah okay." Ron said turning around to walk away. The trio made their way to the hut with another interruption from Malfoy.  
  
That afternoon, after Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione's schedule was empty. She told Harry and Ron that she had a lot of work to catch up on and that she would meet them at dinner.  
  
"Okay Hermione, just don't work yourself to the bone again." Harry said before leaving her at the door to her common room.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be down for dinner." She ushered him to go to class and away he went. "Lemon Meringue." She said, as the portrait swung open.  
  
She went into the common room, pulled off her robe and sat down on the couch, pulling her Potions book out of her bag and opening it to her homework. She began reading, but for some reason the words would not focus.  
  
Her mind drifted to the story that Ron and Harry told her earlier of the prank that they pulled. Those two boys are awfully lucky that they didn't get caught. She would have been livid. But then again, she is a stupid fake. She couldn't predict the future if her life depended on it. I wish I could get someone to tell me my future. I want them to tell me if I am wasting my time with Malfoy. I don't know, I just wish that life were simpler.  
  
Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the portrait door. She got up and made her way to the portrait, opening it upon arrival. She was shocked to see Blaise, Draco's friend from Slytherin, standing in the doorway, giving her the most seductive look ever.  
  
"Yes, Blaise what do you want?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if Draco were here." He said, raising an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Actually he isn't and I'm not to sure where he is. Is that all, because I really must be getting back to my school work."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I think that you keep your nose in too many books Granger. You could be very good at other things you know. But you just don't give them a try." He had moved toward her and stuck out his hand, slipping it around her waist pulling her close to him.  
  
She fought to get away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She cried out as he pulled her into the common room.  
  
"I'm doing something that Draco should have already done by now and quite frankly I'm shocked he hasn't." Blaise said, as he started kissing down her neck.  
  
"And exactly how do you know that we haven't done that yet?" She asked, remaining as snappy as she could.  
  
"What?" he said, backing away from her now. She had a smug and satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Well, you didn't even ask if we did or not. You assumed that we haven't had sex."  
  
"Uh...well...fine I take it that you guys have then." He could have fun with this one if she said yes, which given the circumstances would be the answer to give.  
  
"That is for me to know....oh....and for the guy standing behind you to know." Blaise turned around and there stood Draco, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in here Blaise?" Draco spat.  
  
"Nothin', I was just in here looking for you. Till this stupid Mudblood started making trouble." Blaise said turning his attention to Hermione, then back to Draco. "Don't worry Draco she's a waste of time anyways. Let's go." He started heading towards the exit but Draco didn't follow. "Are you gonna come Draco?"  
  
"No, I came here to get some books and then go to the library. I'll meet up with you later." With that said Blaise left the common room, cursing under his breath. Draco turned to Hermione. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you came in at the perfect time though I must say."  
  
"I'm just glad you are okay. But that still isn't going to beat his ass into the ground." Draco said, anger flooding his eyes.  
  
"Draco you can't. Because if you do then he will go around and tell people about us and we don't want that. Remember what I said about Ron and Harry and the Slytherins? We don't want anyone to know quite yet." Hermione explained trying to calm his down.  
  
"Fine, but I want you to be extra careful. I also want you to make sure that if anything like that happens again that you call me. All you have to do is call my name in your head. When you call me I'll hear it, okay?" He wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Why don't we go and get our books and go study in the library." Hermione said, after all Draco did tell Blaise that he was going to study.  
  
"Sure, we'll meet back down here in ten." With that they went their separate ways. They each grabbed their books and met back down in the common room. They departed walking down the corridor towards the library where an afternoon of studying awaits them.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it may seem a little weird to throw Blaise in there but bear with me please. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
By the way, I hated the third movie. The soundtrack is great though. John Williams beautifully did the music. But the good part about the movie was that Draco was looking exceptionally hot!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
Hey there loyal readers!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I want to apologize now for the delay in posting. I was away on vacation in Massachusetts since the 11th and didn't get a chance to update my story!! I am so sorry. I hope you all enjoy this installment though!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers! A few things to explain: Hermione never said that her and Draco slept together while being interrogated by Blaise. She simply said that Blaise didn't know if Blaise didn't ask. And as for the bath tub scene, I was gonna put more into it, but I just didn't. For the record though, all that went down in the tub was kissing, and they were wearing swimsuits.  
  
"Sure, we'll meet back down here in ten." With that they went their separate ways. They each grabbed their books and met back down in the common room. They departed walking down the corridor towards the library where an afternoon of studying awaits them.  
  
End of Chapter 7   
  
When the get to the library the two find a table in the back so not to be disturbed. They set their books down and Hermione jumped right back up.  
  
"I'm going to look for a book to help with our Transfiguration homework. I'll be right back." Draco just nodded and began opening his Potions book. He glanced up from his studies to see the ever so cheerful Hermione lightly running her fingers over the spines of books searching for the right one. She looked so happy, so content. He glanced back down at his book just as she uncovered the perfect book. She took it off the shelf and headed back towards the table.  
  
"Here we are." She said, setting the book down onto the table. "You want to do Potions first?"  
  
Draco glanced up from his book and said, "Sure, then we can do Transfiguration."  
  
Hermione pulled out her Potions book and began her work. They worked in silence except to ask each other short questions. Within the hour they were finished with their Potions and pulled out their Transfiguration books and the book that Hermione had so gracefully found.  
  
"Okay, now we must tell the process, including all the details, of turning objects into turtles. They can be various objects but we must use at least three."  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard, should it?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
She loved the way he would smirk at her. It always made her grin herself but that was half the pleasure of it. "Yes, it shouldn't be that hard."  
  
She began fingering through the pages. "Ah here we go." She said as she pointed something out in the book. "Just start copying."  
  
With that said they began copying out of the book. Before long they had finished all their homework and it was time to do their rounds.  
  
"You take Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I'll take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Hermione said. "And we will meet back at the common room."  
  
They went their separate ways only to think about each other the entire time.  
  
I love the way he grins and smirk at me. It makes me go weak in the knees. And the way he saved me from Blaise earlier. Not that he was going to kill me or anything, but he would have taken my pride if he had not been stopped. Well, I really don't want to think of what would have happened. I mean Draco barged in and I am eternally grateful. Enough with the depressing acts of earlier tonight. On to a more happy subject. Hermione racked her brain for something positive, other than Draco, to think about. But that was the only thing that kept coming back into her mind. Man, nothing will get him out of my head. I mean here I am, walking down the hallway thinking about Draco Malfoy. There are some things in life that will always remain a mystery.  
  
By this time she just finished her rounds and started heading back to the common room. Thoughts of Draco pouring into her mind as she took the corner a little to sharply and ran into a hard object, sending her and the object to the ground.  
  
Why does she have to be so pretty? I mean she was decent looking before but now she has filled out and man when she smiles...it just sends my stomach on a trip. I love the way we are nice to each other, but no one would ever know. We conceal it all to well. But then again, isn't that what Slytherins are good at doing? Concealing our true emotions, and keeping secret what should be secret. She really is something special. I never want to let her go. She is mine and no one is ever going to take her away from me. Especially not Potter or Weasel.  
  
Draco had just told the noisy Ravenclaw common room to go to bed. He began making his way back to the Head common room. He was walking down the dark and musty hallway starring at the ground. He couldn't get her off her mind. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. Not that he minded very much. He took the corner, not bothering to look up since everyone was supposed to be in bed. Without warning, he ran into something awfully hard and fell backwards. He didn't want to yell at the person, since he wasn't sure if they were a teacher or not.  
  
So, he got up, brushed off his robes and addressed the mystery person. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. That really hurt. Why don't you watch where you are going?" Hermione said back at him, not recognizing the voice at first.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked, squinting in the dark to try and make out the face of this person he ran into.  
  
"Draco, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it is. Let's head back to the common room before we get in trouble."  
  
"Sure." She replied, following Draco. "Sorry I ran into you by the way."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that your mind was preoccupied with other things. Besides, we weren't hurt were we?" Draco said, slowing down so she was walking next to him.  
  
"Yeah, no one was hurt." They walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the portrait hole and proceeded in. "Well, I guess this is goodnight?" Hermione questioned, finally looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well, would you like to take a dip in the tub with me?" Draco asked. "With our bathing suits on." He added, noticing her shocked expression.  
  
"That sounds quite relaxing. We'll meet in the bathroom in ten minutes?" She asked turning to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go start the tub." Draco said as he made his way to his own room. "See you in a few."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
They both entered their rooms, closing the doors behind themselves. Little did they know that a face, a certain face that neither wanted to see, was watching them in the fireplace. And that face wasn't too happy.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Again, I'm so sorry for not writing but I was on vacation in Massachusetts. I hope you like this chapter. It took me a couple of days to write. Let me know what you think!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I decided not to wait as long to post the next chapter. So, here it is!  
  
End of chapter 8: They both entered their rooms, closing the doors behind themselves. Little did they know that a face, a certain face that neither wanted to see, was watching them in the fireplace. And that face wasn't too happy.  
  
Hermione entered her room, humming sweet songs to herself. She was happy that her and Draco had become so close. She was happy that they were able to hang up their differences and become what they were: a couple. Well, it wasn't quite official yet. But she felt they would be before too long.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Head Boy's dorm, Draco couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. His every action scrutinized by an unknown force lurking in the shadows. He had this feeling before but dismissed it as nonsense. He wanted to know who it was. So, very careful, not to make any noise and bring Hermione into this, he walked down into the common room, holding his wand behind his back, looking in every direction for the person, or thing that was eyeing him closely.  
  
As fast as lightening, Draco saw a figure in the corner of the room. A black cloaked figure standing, head down, and motionless as far as he could tell. This thing couldn't be dead, Draco thought to himself, carefully inching his way closer. He held his wand farther out in front of him, as to almost poke this animate creature. Just as Draco came within arms reach, the hooded figure lifted its head and revealed what was underneath.  
  
Draco took a step back as to regain his composure as to what he was seeing before his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the only word that left his pale lips was, "Father?" (A/N: Yeah, yeah, no surprise here huh?)  
  
"That's right son. Now you know that I would not come here unless this is an important issue. But I find that this is a very important issue that I can only hope we discuss once." Lucius looked down upon his son with utter disgust. No father should ever look at his son in that manner. But for Lucius Malfoy, it didn't matter how he looked at his son. He could care less. "Now, there is a matter about which I have come to speak to you about. It disturbs me the most to have this conversation with you and I can assure you that the Dark Lord won't hear of this. Now, I see that you have taken a liking to this mudblood Head Girl." Draco unnoticeably cringed at the sound of that word. He didn't want his dad to think he was a big softy.  
  
Lucius continued, "I want you to either ignore her and treat her the way you always did, or destroy her. Your choice, that's all I have left to say." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned around to face his son once more. "Oh and Draco, don't forget that the Dark Lord has several spies working for him. They could follow you anywhere and you wouldn't even know it. Good-bye." And with that said Lucius vanished into the fireplace.  
  
Draco plopped himself down onto the couch and sat there with his head in his hands. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the door open and the faint footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione was a little perplexed as to why Draco was sitting here on the couch when they were supposed to be upstairs. She put her hand on his shoulder and that caused Draco to jump into the air.  
  
"Don't do that!" He said, rising to his feet, from the floor. He brushed off his robes and looked into those mystical amber eyes.  
  
"Sorry Draco, I was just coming down to see what was keeping you so long. I didn't mean to startle you." Hermione said, eyeing him suspiciously. She was utterly confused as to his actions and his appearance.  
  
He was pale, well paler than normal. He seemed to have lost all life from him. He glanced in Hermione's direction. "It's okay. I didn't mean to snap at you. You know I would never want to do that. Hurting you is the last thing that I want to do right now. Now," he began, rising to his feet. Color seemed to find it's way back into his face. "I believe we had a date planned, did we not?" He extended his hand for her to take. She gladly took it and followed him upstairs.  
  
As she took his hand, Draco noticed for the first time that all this girl was wearing was a white string bikini. It was very flattering on her.  
  
As they approached the bathroom, steam could be seen seeping through the bottom of the door. "You already started the tub?" Hermione asked. "I know you were going to but when I left it wasn't running."  
  
Draco got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not want to see what was behind that door. He had a hunch he knew who was behind this weird occurrence and he didn't like it.  
  
"Father." This was the only word that he could manage to get out of his mouth. Hermione gave him a confused look. After all, why would Lucius Malfoy be in Hogwarts? It just didn't make sense to her. On the other hand, it made perfect sense to Draco. After all, he had just seen his father in the common room not five minutes ago.  
  
"Draco, don't be silly. Your father has no business up here. Why on earth would-"Hermione had been cut off mid sentence by Draco.  
  
"Because he was in the common room before you came down. I had this feeling that I was being watched. So when I went back down to get a closer look there he was. You know what he told me?" Draco asked, turning his full attention to Hermione. She could see the pain in his eyes. Not physical pain, but emotional pain.  
  
"What Draco?" She asked him, though she knew she was dreading the answer.  
  
"'I want you to either ignore her and treat her the way you always did, or destroy her.' That's what he told me to do. I can't destroy you obviously. But I can't ignore you. You are too irresistible to ignore. Every minute that I'm with you I cherish it like it's our last. And every time we are apart, I wish we were together. So you see, I can't do either one." Draco looked at the floor.  
  
This is all my fault. Why don't I just go to Dumbledore? I can tell him that my father is coming to the school after school hours, without permission. Draco thought. All he wanted was a way to get away from the wrath of Lucius. He didn't want to be his son anymore. His dad had pushed him over the edge this time.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to go see Dumbledore with me?" Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
"That sounds like a brilliant idea." She slipped on her school robes and they departed the Head dormitory, heading to the Headmaster's office.  
  
They didn't quite realize the intensity of the Dark Lord's spies. They really were watching Draco every minute, and he had no idea.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize so much for not updating. It seems that I fell out of the story mode for a few. But I'm back now and I'll try and update more. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. TaTa for now!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long again but my home computer is down and so I can only update when I have the opportunity at work. Hope you enjoy!

End of Chapter 9:

They didn't quite realize the intensity of the Dark Lord's spies. They really were watching Draco every minute, and he had no idea.

They arrived at the Headmaster's office and proceeded up the stairs. Draco knocked on the door, hoping that Professor Dumbledore wasn't asleep yet. Sure enough after a matter of minutes, Dumbledore's voice could be heard.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." When they entered, Dumbledore was sitting behind his huge oak desk. He motioned for them to take the seats in front of his desk.

They made sure that when they entered they were not holding hands or acting romantic in any way that would draw attention to them. They wanted to remain low key for the time being.

"Now, what brings the two of you in here at this hour of the night?" A slight twinkle in his eye was apparent as he directed this comment to Draco.

"Well you see sir," Draco then relayed all the necessary information to Dumbledore, telling him that despite the fact that he is supposed to become a Death Eater, he doesn't want to kill anyone. He kept away from telling Dumbledore that he couldn't kill Hermione because he had developed feelings for her. That was the last thing he wanted to say. "And so, I felt it fit to bring Hermione along as her life is in danger as much as mine. Even though my father would say he would never harm me...that doesn't mean anything. He's done it before and he'll do it again."

Dumbledore sat there gazing at the two students sitting before him asking for assistance. After a moments pause, he spoke up. "Look, there are a limited number of things I can do. I can put cameras in your common room and bedrooms to monitor people coming in and out. That will let us know if Lucius is in fact coming around when you are not there. It will also allow us to see if there are any other spies implanting themselves throughout the day. You will both them be given a device, similar to a pager, and when there is someone in your dormitory it will go off alerting myself, Professors McGonagall and Snape, and the two of you. A message will flash across alerting you where to meet us. The other possibility is that we install buttons that press to alert myself McGonagall and Snape if there is an intrusion. Please keep in mind that the cameras will not be shut off for any reason what so ever. So, converse between the two of you and decide."

The two heads looked at each other. This was a decision that had to be taken seriously. Hermione asked a question that was lingering in her mind. "Professor, there won't be cameras in the bathroom?"

"No, no Miss Granger. There will be no cameras in the bathroom. Rest assured. We will not invade your privacy to that extent. However, we will place a special lock on the bathroom door. If you are in your rooms and there is an intruder in the common room, the two of you can retreat to the bathroom, and be safe from harm."

"Well Malfoy, what do you think? I happen to think that the cameras would be our best bet." Hermione said, sounding confident in her decision.

"Sure, that sounds great. So, when will all the precautions go into affect?" Draco asked coolly.

"Well," Dumbledore paused, snapped his fingers and turned back to the two of them. "Right now. The cameras are set and here are the two keys to get into the bathroom, and the pagers. Now, you won't be able to see the cameras as the do blend in with the walls which they are on. Is that all?" Dumbledore allowed a brief yawn to escape his mouth.

"Actually Professor, we think that there might be someone in the bathroom right now. When we went upstairs there was steam leaking from the bottom of the door." Hermione was obviously scared that something was going to happen.

"Let's go check it out shall we? Then it is off to bed." Dumbledore rose to his feet an headed towards the fireplace. He instructed them to use floo powder to travel to the 'Head's Common Room'. When they arrived Dumbledore led the way up the staircase and into Hermione's room. They all looked at the bathroom door and indeed there was no steam seeping through the door as there had been thirty minutes ago.

"Professor, I promise you there was steam." Hermione said moving closer to the door. Coincidentally when you moved close enough to the door, the area rug and hardwood floor were wet. "See, the floor is wet. That is proof right there."

"Yes Miss Granger the floor does seem wet. But there is no reason to fret. Let's have a look in the bathroom, shall we?" Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to open the door with her key. She did so and pushed the door open. She walked in and noticed that the mirrors were fogged up and that the shower door was fogged up too.

"Someone was definitely in here." Draco finally said. It seemed like ages since he had said anything. "But whoever it was is gone now. I need my beauty rest. Good night Headmaster and thank you for all that you have done." Draco then retreated to his dormitory, where is fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Hermione, leading the Headmaster to the main exit of the common room, said, "Thank you very much Professor. I know now that I can sleep and not be afraid of being attacked in my sleep. "Hermione managed a half smile as she stood there in front of Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, it is my duty to protect my students to the best of my ability. This is just one example of the ways in which I do so." Dumbledore turned and exited the room. "Goodnight Miss Granger."

With that said, the portrait swung shut, and the tired Gryffindor returned to her room. She pulled the covers back and lay down on her bed. She wasn't planning on sleeping, but for some reason or another her eyes could not help but shut and her mind wandered off to dreams full of...Draco.

A/N: Hey everyone! How's that for a chapter? I know it took me long to update, but that was because I had orientation for college and couldn't update while I was there! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!

Alrighty people! Here is the next installment in my HP story. A good point that was brought up by Mianne is that "pagers" and "cameras" are pretty muggle things. So, for the heck of it, let's pretend that Dumbledore explained it all to him in the last chapter.

Okay, here goes nothing.

With that said, the portrait swung shut, and the tired Gryffindor returned to her room. She pulled the covers back and lay down on her bed. She wasn't planning on sleeping, but for some reason or another her eyes could not help but shut and her mind wandered off to dreams full of...Draco.

End of Chapter 10

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she felt as if she had been hit on the head with a sledgehammer. She managed to roll out of bed, literally, and make her way to the bathroom. She slipped out of her clothes and into a bathrobe. She made sure to do this in the privacy of the bathroom since now there were cameras in her bedroom. She turned the golden faucet on of the tub and let the water heat up and fill the tub. She then turned the pink handles that emitted bubbles. While waiting she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"What is going on here? Why are we being followed and you harassed by your father?" she was talking to herself of course, but this had become a habit in the past months. There was nothing more that she wanted than Draco, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the Slytherin Prince's door to the bathroom open and close. Nor did she notice him casually slipping behind her, until his hands were casually around her waist.

"Hmmm, the hot steam from the shower sure feels good. My room was just freezing last night." Draco whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned around in his grasp so they were face to face. "Oh is that so?" She made a face that suggested she was uninterested.

"Yes it is so. Would you like to see for yourself?" He began placing light kisses down her neck, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him. She breathed in his scent. It was a smell of aftershave and something she couldn't quite pin point, but loved nonetheless.

"Actually, I was going to take a nice long shower. That is until you so rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversations with...well, with yourself. That was not intended. I simply meant to do this." He gently removed the robe she had applied not ten minutes earlier. He looked at her body, the creamy milk-like skin glowing in the bathroom lights. Though there was nothing wrong with it at all, she seemed to be quite shy and Draco thought this was cute. _Just another way she is the sweet, innocent Hermione I know._ Draco thought to himself.

"And I wanted to do this." Hermione grinned as she began unbuckling his belt, tossing it to the floor. Promptly followed by his pants, and boxers. He raised an eyebrow to her, amazed that she would do such a thing. "I take it you want to join me in the tub?"

"Well, we were denied our bath time last night were we not?" Draco stated. This had in fact been true. Dumbledore's interfering last night had caused them to forget their bath.

"After you." She said, a smile casually finding its way onto her face. Draco took his orders and emerged himself into the strawberry scented bubble bath. Hermione soon followed. She situated herself on the seat inside the tub, her body completely submerged.

Draco approached her, wrapping his hands around the small of her back. _Her skin feels even smoother under the water._ He thought to himself. He began kissing her, as she kissed him back. The heat of passion rising. They broke the kiss staring into another's eyes. Silence filled the room. No words were needed, for the feelings were mutual: They loved each other. Though it would be a while before they would admit it to each other, this was the moment they both found out for themselves.

The silence in the room was broken by a slight buzzing noise. Draco was unsure as to what this was, but Hermione knew exactly what it was: the pagers. She knew the sound all too well, after all her parents had pagers.

Draco could tell from her expression, that fear was mounting inside of her. "Draco," Hermione managed to say in a whisper. "There is someone out there. That is the pager going off."

"Remember what Dumbledore said though. This room has a special locking on it. They can't get in. so see, we can go right back where we were." Draco started placing kisses on Hermione's neck but she protested immediately.

"Draco! What if the teacher's come in here? We can't be seen like this. Come on! Let's get out!" The two of them quickly got out of the tub, dried themselves off, and got dressed. They performed drying spells on their hair so that no one could tell they were in the tub, except that they smelled of strawberries. There was nothing more to do but wait.

Not ten minutes later they heard a rasping on the door. "Hey! Let me in! What's going on in there?"

Hermione was shocked. It was the voice of none other than...

(Should I make you wait??)

"Harry Potter! What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione was fuming.

"Well, I...I...wanted to say hi and to see what you were doing. You weren't at dinner last night and you hadn't made it to breakfast this morning. I was worried that something happened to you."

"Well, thanks for caring. But I have to hand it to you. You scared the living daylights out of me. Draco here was a bit scared himself, but he was sure that we were protected in here."

Hermione and Draco exited the bathroom into Hermione's room where Harry was now standing, looking a little ashamed of his actions.

"Sorry I scared you, that was not what I intended to do. But why would you be safe in the bathroom? What's going on?" Harry was confused as to why the two Heads would need to seek safety.

"Look, I'll explain as much as I can at lunch. Right now, I am going to take a walk outside. It is too beautiful of a day to be stuck inside." With that said, Hermione grabbed her coat and left the dorm, leaving Harry and Draco standing in her room staring at each other.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much to all the reviews that I got for the last chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this one. I tried to make it a little longer than the others. Tell me what you think!


End file.
